


Too Early

by Shade_Wilson



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Wilson/pseuds/Shade_Wilson
Summary: Isak can't deal with Even





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Kristina for listening to me complain about not being able to think of ideas

“Even, I love you but this isn't going to work out.” 

Even looked over the the younger boy lying next to him. Isak was curled up on the bed, messy curls sticky in all directions and sleepiness evident on his face. 

“And why isn't this going to work out?” Even asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Because you wake up too damn early.” Isak grumbled, a grouchy pout on his face. 

Even grinned at his boyfriend. “For all the things I could have imagined you breaking up with me for, waking up too early wasn't one of them.” 

“I'm serious Even.” Isak nudged him. “I don't know how you wake up this early all happy and smiling.” 

“I wake up happy because I know I'm going to wake up next to you.” Even said seriously, gently caressing Isak's cheek.

Isak snorted with an eyeroll. “it's too early for me to deal with your cheesiness.” 

Even kissed his pout. “sorry that I think waking up at noon is unreasonable.” 

“It's perfectly reasonable.” Isak grumbled, curling up into Even's chest. “Saturdays are made for sleeping in until noon.” 

“You wake up at noon, you've wasted an entire day.” Even looked down at him. 

“Ugh. You sound like some old man.” Isak yawned softly. 

“You're just young.” Even commented before slowly getting up from the bed. 

“Where you going?” Isak whined. 

“I'm hungry. Gonna make some breakfast.” Even said, grabbing his shirt from off the floor and putting it in. “you're welcome to join me.” 

Isak huffed, lying in bed for a few minutes before begrudgingly getting out of bed and going to the kitchen. 

Even stood at the stove, stirring something in a pan. “So my grumpy kitten has decided to get up?” 

“Hush.” Isak blushed at the pet name and sat on the counter. “I just wanted food.” 

“Mhm.” Even hummed, offering Isak some food on a spoon. “Taste?” 

“It's good.” Isak nodded. 

“Good enough for you too not leave me for getting up so early?” Even raised his eyebrows. 

“It's not that good..” Isak teased, grinning when Even rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @crayolaclub feel free to message me!


End file.
